


Attention Hungry

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [12]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks, Young Veins
Genre: Bondage, Flogging, Masochism, Master/Slave, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Ryan and Dallon play with their slave Brendon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day twelve. The prompt was master/slave.

Dallon’s kiss was rough, but Ryan loved it, leaning into him needily. He flicked the whip in his hand lightly, hearing it smack against the floor. On the ground past the foot of the bed, Brendon whimpered. 

Dallon pulled his mouth from Ryan’s to smirk down at him. 

“You ready, slave?” he said lowly. Brendon nodded slowly, unable to speak from the ball gag in his mouth. He drooled obscenely around it. 

He was kneeling, and then leaned forward so his whole body was flat. His ankles, knees, legs were all bound firmly together with rope, and Ryan had used his belt to tie his wrists together behind his back. A few extra ropes bound his shoulders and chest to his legs, keeping him still. He felt so genuinely helpless bound like that.

He felt a sharp sting as Ryan’s whip cracked against his spine. Brendon let out a choked yelp of pain. The whip was so direct and painful, but Brendon was thankful it only hit a tiny spot. The flogger that Dallon had was the opposite. He lurched forward as the heavy leather splayed across his entire back. 

Dallon and Ryan locked lips again, and Brendon wished for the nice feeling of kissing one of his masters. 

Ryan was purposefully focusing on Dallon as he lazily whipped Brendon down the sensitive length of his spine. Dallon, however, cast little glances down at Bren, unable to stop staring at how Brendon trembled, how the welts formed on his back, how he whined wetly around the gag. 

Dallon withdrew from Ryan, licking his lips. 

“Our slave looks like he wants a little more attention hm?” Dal said to Ryan. Brendon whimpered in response, and Dallon glared down at him. 

He smacked the flogger against Brendon’s shoulders, harder than before, making him yelp. 

“I wasn’t talking to you, so shut up,” Dallon barked at Brendon. He was surprised by the harshness of Dallon’s tone, instantly going quiet. 

“ _As_ I was saying baby,” Dallon said, staring purposefully at Ryan, “do you think he really deserves any pleasure?”

Ryan laughed, dragging the tip of the whip in swirling patterns around Bren’s back. 

“Did you hear him try to demand attention? Slaves need to learn obedience, and he’ll never learn obedience if we reward him for shit like that,” Ryan replied. 

Brendon was tempted to make some sort of sound of protest, but he kept his mouth clamped around the gag.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
